


and i oop- sksksksks

by psychoticanarchist



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, M/M, PERIODT, and I oop-, save the turtles, sksksksks, tea was spilt sis, vsco, you are cancelled, 💞💞💞
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1969-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticanarchist/pseuds/psychoticanarchist
Summary: Max becomes a VSCO girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Max arrived at Camp Campbell for his third year. Except this time, things had changed. He hopped off the bus, yellow hydroflask in hand. His hair was long now, put into a high ponytail with a blue scrunchie. He wore a red crop-top and bright orange shorts. He wore white crocs and finished the look with at least 20 scrunchies on each arm, a shell necklace, and a friendship bracelet. He walked into the mess hall, gaining the attention of the other campers.

"Oop- Did I interupt something? Sksksksks-" Max said, taking a sip of water from his hydroflask. The campers stared at him in horror. "Max..?" Neil was the first person who spoke up. Neil was terrified. What happened to his boyfriend? "Oh, hey Neil! Sksksks-" Max said. 

"Welcome back, Max! Sksksksks," David spoke. David had a hydroflask as well, he was a VSCO girl just like Max. "Have you been saving the turtles?" He asked. "OOP-" Max said, "You know I have, sis. Here's the motherfucking tea—" —tell me the tea, sis," David said. "I bought scrunchies and hydroflasks for everyone. Let's all make friendship bracelets sksksksks-" Max announced. 

The campers all let out screams, running away out of the mess hall. "They don't care about saving the turtles, PERIODT. Do you wanna do a facemask with me? Sksksksks," Max asked. David nodded. "Yes, sis! I also made us avocado toast," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe

"David, what the FUCK are you doing?" Gwen asked. It had been a day since camp started, and David and Max were sitting on David's bed, putting on facemasks. "What do you think? Don't be a hater 🤡🤡🤡" David said, taking a sip of his tea before he spilt it on the ground. "Oh my god, sis— The tea was spilt!" Max said. 

"You two are fucking idiots," Gwen sighed lightly, grabbing each of their hydroflasks. "I'm taking these until you two learn to BEHAVE," she told the boys. David and Max shared a look, before glancing back at Gwen. "🤡🤡🤡" They said in unison, because apparently you can pronounce a fucking emoji. 

Gwen was having none of it. She threw the hydroflasks at them, hitting them in the head. The two boys collapsed onto the hard floor, blood leaking out through their skulls and staining the wooden floor. Their lifeless bodies lay on the ground, blood continuing to gush out. Gwen sighed. "Fucking hell, it got on my crocs. Sksksksks-"


End file.
